Prank Gone Wrong
by hwetty222
Summary: Tony (age 12) pulls a prank on Tim (8), who ends up getting injured. Ducky to the rescue! Focuses on Tim/Gibbs as father/son relationship
1. Chapter 1

A/N Again, I have a problem. This story comes out of nowhere, but it won't leave my head until I write about it. Hope you enjoy!

^^^Accidents Happen^^^

"I was just giving him feedback, I don't know why he got so snippy" Tim told his father, who was currently adding milk to the mashed potatoes.

"How did you tell him?" Gibbs probed.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, turning to face his father, with plates in his hands.

"Tim, you are very smart, and sometimes people get jealous. They might take it out on you."

"So what am I supposed to do? Not say anything?" Tim asked, clearly upset. This was probably because this was not the first time they had this conversation. Tim had already skipped a grade, and he was only eight. While Gibbs did not want to stifle his son's intelligence, he also wanted him to make friends, and tried to help Tim find a balance between the two.

"That's not what I said, Tim. I just meant that next time, maybe don't start with "This is so easy, how don't you know this"

Tim shrugged. He could understand where his father was coming from. He had been trying to help Tony with his homework, but he knew that Tony hated it. Tony hated that his brother was four years younger than him, and far exceeded his math skills. Tim couldn't stand by and watch his brother struggle though. The result had been Tim getting upset with Tony not listening, and Tony had not gotten any further with his homework.

"Alright, Tony is outside setting up the rest of the table, bring him the plates please."

"I don't see why we have to eat outside, anyways." The younger son grumbled, but brought them out anyways.

When he got outside he saw Tony approaching the deck with his hands behind his back. Tim immediately got suspicious.

"Hey Timmy" Tony greeted as he continued walking over.

"Tony." Tim acknowledged warily and placed the plates on the table.

"I have something for you." The older boy said with a suspicious grin.

"No thanks" Tim said, clearly not fooled by the friendly pretense.

"It's no trouble, really. Here you go" And Tony showed Tim the garter snake he held behind his back and walked towards his brother.

Tim, like some people, had a healthy fear of snakes. Tim quickly backed up.

"T-tony, s-stop" He yelled at his brother.

"Come on, Timmy. It's just a little snake" He teased.

Tim, finding no amusement in this, continued to back up. He went too quickly and tripped over his own feet and ended up hitting his head on the brick wall. Tony stood frozen in fear as Tim's eyes welled with tears.

"Timmy!" His older brother called out and ran to his brother. "It's okay" He said, reassuring Tim as much as himself.

Tim's lip began to quiver. He did not want to cry in front of his older brother, but his head _really_ hurt.

"I want Dad" Tim whimpered. He had put his hand to the back of his head and pulled it away to see blood.

"It's okay" Tony panicked. "I-I'll get you a towel" The older brother said. It wasn't that he was willing to put Tim at risk, but he knew if Dad figured out what happened, he would be in a world of trouble.

But by now, Tim's chin was trembling and he was struggling to remain calm.

"Timmy, what's taking so long?" Gibbs said coming out of the kitchen, his timing impeccable as always.

Seeing both of his sons sitting on the floor and the fear in their eyes raised his alarm bells. He immediately ran over and crouched in front of Tim. He saw the blood on his youngest son's hand and panicked on the inside.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked earnestly.

"Hurts, Daddy" Was the only thing Tim managed to get out before he started to bawl.

"Aw, baby, I know" He said and scooped his son up to offer some comfort. It also gave him a chance to scope out the injury.

"Tony," Gibbs said softly, so as not to upset his sons, but firm enough to get Tony going "Call Ducky and tell him to come over."

Tony nodded eagerly, glad to have something to do. Gibbs noted the guilt ridden look on his oldest face, and marked that for later.

"Alright, Kiddo. Let's go to the kitchen and wait." He said, and didn't wait for Tim to respond before going inside. He quickly grabbed a clean towel and pressed it to Tim's head. Tim moaned and burrowed himself into his father's chest further.

"Uncle Ducky is on the way" Tony told them as he returned from the living room.

"Mmmk," The father acknowledged "Go upstairs please" He added.

"What?" Tony asked, clearly confused.

"I don't want you down here for this." Gibbs explained. And he didn't. While he knew head wounds bled a lot, he also knew Tim was going to need stiches. And he didn't want his oldest to see the painful process.

"But….I want to help. I want to wait for Ducky."

"Tony. Upstairs." Gibbs ordered while continuing to hold the towel to Tim's head.

"Dad-"

"Now, Anthony."

Tony really did not want to upstairs while his brother was down here in pain due to his own actions, but he knew better than to argue with that tone. He reluctantly made his way upstairs.

Gibbs went to unlock the front door and then sat in the living room, with Tim safely in his lap. He was pleased to see that the bleeding had slowed.

He shifted Tim so he could look at him.

"What happened, Tiger?" Gibbs asked his son softly.

Tim shook his head. Sure, Tony had been a jerk, but he was not about to tattle on him.

"Tim," Gibbs sighed, knowing exactly what his youngest son was thinking. "I know you don't want to tell on your brother, but I need to know what happened."

"I fell."

"I got that much, Kiddo. But what did Tony do to make you fall?" Gibbs asked for clarification, no doubt in his mind that Tony did something.

"Nothin'" The boy mumbled.

"Timothy." The father scolded.

"He tried to give me a snake. I was backing up and tripped and hit my head." Tim whispered before burying his head in his father's shoulder. Gibbs sighed before rubbing his son's back. Ten minutes later, Ducky walked in the door.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs greeted. Tim turned his head to face his surrogate grandfather. The young boy shivered when he saw Ducky carrying his travel bag.

"Hello, dear Timothy, Gibbs." The older man greeted warmly. "I suppose I better check out the patient, hmm?" He said, approaching the pair on the couch.

"Uh-uh" Tim said, shaking his head in the negative. He quickly turned so his injury was as far away from Ducky as possible."

"Timmy, let Ducky check you out, please." The father ordered softly.

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore." The boy argued. The pain etched in his face said otherwise.

"Timothy, I really need to check it out. I will decide if it is okay or not." Ducky said, more firmly than his usual self.

"Daddy!" Tim whined. Gibbs knew how much he hated going to the doctor or getting any sort of procedure of any kind done, but Tim need the cut examined. The father stood up and easily manhandled his son, so Ducky would have easy access to the wound.

Ducky came over and only took a few moments to determine that the boy would in fact need stiches.

"Alright boys, let's go into the kitchen." The doctor instructed and Gibbs quickly followed with Tim still in his arms.

Ducky positioned Gibbs so he stood by the sink. He pulled the local anesthetic from his bag. He gave the father a look and Gibbs quickly tightened his hold on his son. Tim, who recognized something was up from the change in position, tried to turn and see what the doctor was doing.

"Calm down, Tim" Gibbs cooed and placed a hand on the top of his son's head, holding it firm.

"You're going to feel a small pinch" Ducky said before injecting the young boy with the pain killers. Tim tensed and let out a small noise of distress.

"Good boy" Gibbs whispered.

"Okay, Timothy, how does your head feel? Any other pain besides the cut?" Ducky asked.

"A little" The boy confessed.

"Well, let me take a quick peek in your eyes and see if we can't get you something for the pain, huh?"

After he was happy that the boy did not have a concussion, he fished in his bag for some children's drowsy Tylenol. He presented some to Tim, who took it rather unwillingly. It might say it tasted like cherry, but it was still rather disgusting.

"Now that we've got you nice and drugged up, we can move to cleaning the wound of yours" Ducky explained as he wet a washcloth with warm water and soap.

By now, Tim was resigned to his fate. And the pain killers were starting to kick in, and he could not feel any pain when Ducky began to wash the injury.

"You're doing great, Kiddo" Gibbs reassured.

It didn't take long for Ducky to clean the cut. He grabbed the needle and began to thread it. Gibbs and Ducky turned when they heard a long gasp. Tony was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a look of horror on his face.

"Tony, I told you to stay upstairs." Gibbs admonished lightly. The boy was looking pretty pale, so Gibbs ushered him over, since clearly the damage was already done. Tony hesitantly walked over. By now, Tim was looking sleepily at his brother.

"Sorry, Timmy." Tony whispered softly, regret pouring off him. "It was just a joke. It was supposed to be funny." The older brother explained, pleading for the others to believe him.

"S'okay, Tony" Tim forgave easily. While Tony would drive him up the wall, he knew his brother would never intentionally hurt him.

"Alright, Anthony, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for this part" Ducky declared after the pain killers had enough time to kick in.

"Daddy?" Tony asked. "Can I stay, please?"

Gibbs sighed. He really didn't want Tony here, but he knew he wouldn't go upstairs easily, and he wanted Tim to get his stiches so he could the boy to bed.

"It's okay, Duck. Continue." Gibbs said. "Tony, go sit at the island."

Both guys listened and did as they were told. Tim didn't make a noise as Ducky did his ministrations, and Ducky was done within a minute. The cut really wasn't that long.

"Well, I'm all done here." Ducky declared. "You'll want to keep that dry for 24 hours, and then wash it lightly for a couple of days. No shampoo. Take it easy on your activities. I'll be back in a week to remove them." The elder doctor instructed.

"Thank you, Ducky. I don't know what I would do without you." Gibbs said kindly. He carried the now sleeping Tim to the door with Tony following behind them.

"No trouble at all." The man said. "Call me if anything changes." He said before leaving.

Gibbs closed and locked the door. He then order Tony to get ready for bed, and started locking the house up for the night.


	2. Talk with Tony

^^^^NCIS^^^^

Tony was just finishing brushing his teeth by the time his father was tucking Tim into bed. His father must have decided that a night without a bath and brushing his teeth would be okay for Tim. He stood in the doorway and watched as his father gave his brother a kiss. Gibbs turned when he heard a noise by the door, and he ushered his son in.

Tony reluctantly walked over and placed a kiss on his younger brother's forehead, like he always did when he was younger. He then followed his father when the man grabbed his shoulder and led him out of Tim's room.

"Time for bed" Gibbs said softly as he closed Tim's door.

"I-I haven't eaten yet." Tony told his father sheepishly.

Gibbs could have kicked himself. Timmy shouldn't have taken the pain killers on an empty stomach, but he was not about to go wake him up.

"Sorry, Ace." Gibbs decided. "Let's go finish supper." He said before leading his oldest downstairs.

He indicated for Tony to sit down at the table as he prepared two plates of food to warm up in the microwave.

"Should I get the stuff from outside?" Tony asked quietly. He didn't really want to bring up any reminders from earlier, but he also knew it was going to come up no matter what.

"It can wait until tomorrow, Tony" Gibbs said, placing a plate in front of Tony.

But now Tony wasn't that hungry and he picked at his food.

"Come here, Tony" Gibbs ordered softly from his seat across from the boy. He scooted his chair back, to make room for Tony.

Tony reluctantly stood up from his chair and walked towards his dad, sure he was going to get punished now. But when he got within grabbing distance, he let out a surprised squeak when he was pulled to sit on his father's lap. He squirmed uncomfortably, not really comfortable with this level of intimacy.

"You can stop feeling guilty now, Tony" Gibbs told his oldest. Tony quickly looked up.

"Your prank was mean, but I know you didn't intend on hurting your brother" The man explained.

"But I did hurt him" Tony said guiltily. "I know how much he hates snakes, but I did it anyways" He explained further.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be funny" The boy grimaced.

"Was it?"

"Kinda." Tony grinned. "Until he tripped"

"Then how did you feel?" Gibbs inquired.

Tony hesitated before he answered. He thought back to what it was like to witness his brother trip, his eyes fill will tears and the blood. His face was ashen when he gave his answer, but he was sure to look his dad in the eyes to portray his sincerity.

"It was awful. I wanted to faint when I saw all the blood. It was even worse when he started to cry."

"Mmm. Next time you think of pulling a prank on your brother, I want you to remember that feeling. Because how scared you felt when Tim tripped, was probably how scared Tim was when you showed him that snake. And Tim didn't think it was funny."

Gibbs could see that Tony was taking his words seriously. Tears were rolling down the young boys face. Now that he had thoroughly chastened his oldest, it was time to build him back up.

"You were a very good brother though, when we needed you." Tony looked up at his father, clearly misbelieving. "You were strong for him while he was hurting and you followed my orders to call Ducky when even when you were scared." He explained.

"Thanks" Tony mumbled and squirmed. He loved when his father was proud of him, but he wasn't very good at accepting praise from him.

"Are you ready for your supper now?" Gibbs asked. He had said everything that needed to be said.

"That's it?" Tony asked incredulously. Sure, the prank was an accident, but he did not think he was going to get away scot free.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?" Gibbs asked, knowing where Tony was going with this.

"Well, no. But…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not in trouble?"

"Should you be?" Gibbs asked him curiously. He was willing to let this go as just an unfortunate mistake, but it appeared as though Tony was looking for a punishment.

"I didn't try to hurt Tim, but I did. And you _are_ always telling me to be nicer to Tim."

Gibbs took this all into consideration. Here Tony was looking for a punishment to appease the guilt he was feeling. He thought of one that might be suitable.

"Okay. Ducky told us that Tim will need to take it easy the next couple days. That means bed rest tomorrow, which he is not going to like. And I need to go into the office for a couple hours. You can be his personal servant and make sure he is entertained."

Tony thought about that. He decided that he could manage that. It wasn't too harsh of a punishment, but he knew that keeping his brother entertained was a lot different than how he kept himself entertained. He would be playing a lot of board games and probably reading a lot. All in all though, hanging out with his brother wasn't a punishment. But he knew Tim would probably abuse the fact that Tony was going to have to fetch him everything.

"That's fair, I guess" Tony agreed.

" _Now_ can we eat supper?"


End file.
